


But I won't let them break me down to dust

by RedStiles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, DBH, F/F, F/M, Hate, Hate Crimes, Human, Instead of androids there are vampires, M/M, Multi, No Androids, Other, Possible Romance, Uprising, Vampires, Violence, more tags to come, mostly angst, probably missed some tags, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStiles/pseuds/RedStiles
Summary: Instead of an android uprising there was a vampire uprising. Vampires who want to be members of society. And as we all know humans just love welcoming something different. As crimes against vampires get worse the DPD have to find the murderer before another uprising happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while. I really hope this works out.
> 
> There are no androids. The first chapter is just explaining things the story will begin in chapter 2.

During the uprising with the vampires, Markus showed the world that they could be like humans, everyone is different, that they were not the monsters that the media painted them to be. He showed the humans that the two species could live and work together harmoniously without fear or prejudice. His group known as Jericho had recruited any “free” vampire to their cause. He showed them that they didn’t have to kill the humans to survive. That they could have a peaceful life if only they helped him show humanity that they were here and deserved the same rights as any human did.

The president had watched - along with the rest of the country and indeed, the rest of the world - the peaceful demonstration that Markus and his followers had shown outside one of the concentration camps that were set up where some of their fellow vampires were being detained. She had watched them as they stood their ground against the human army, refusing to resort to violence even as their dead comrades littered the ground around them. She watched as they stood together, their hands held between them in unity as they sang a song of hope and perseverance, the melody simple yet poignant.

It was well know by now that vampires were faster than humans and much stronger. So why, even in the face of certain death did they not attempt to fight back? Why had they not attempted to avenge their fallen brothers and sisters who the humans had ruthlessly hunted and killed? They were all united in their beliefs, they stood with Markus and his hopes and ideals. They wanted - even if it cost them their very lives - to prove in that moment that they were no danger to anyone. That they were willing to die for peace and equality and the brighter future their two races could forge together.

As humans from around the world sat and watched history in the making, groups flocked in their hundreds to protest the cruel treatment of the vampires and marched on Washington demanding for the release of any imprisoned vampires. Finally, in the face of overwhelming public support and sympathy towards the vampires, the President called for a press conference and declared to the country’s nation that vampires were now free citizens. That they were to be treated with the same dignity and respect as any other human. In the midst of all this support there were still those who feared the vampires and what they were capable of. They feared that the vampires would rise up and overthrow humanity, that they would take this opportunity to become the dominant force and subjugate the human race. Prejudice and fear is a hard thing to eradicate in the minds of man once it finds a firm footing in the subconscious of the many.

Later, after the streets had been cleared and any imprisoned vampires had been released, Markus delivered a speech. He spoke with pride and a somber dignity of his fallen comrades and how they gave their lives so that this day could become a reality. He spoke of how vampires were now free to live their lives without fear of persecution. He spoke of how they could live and work instead of having to hide in fear of being killed or experimented on. However, he also warned his people that they were now subject to the human’s rules and laws and they would be tried and punished through a court of law if they were to break any of these laws. They were going to have to change and work with the humans to show them they were no danger and that they were sincere in their wish to coincide with the humans.

To say that everything had gone smoothly from then on would have been a lie. There had been open hostility on both sides, humans that did not trust the vampires and vampires that could not let the memory of what had been done to them by the humans. Crimes committed on both sides had increased to the point the Detroit Police Department began to employ vampires - under Markus’ suggestion - to help their officers deal with the supernatural side of the violence.

One such vampire had already helped the DPD before the uprising had come to this conclusion. Connor, the vampire sent by Vamplife. A company that had known about the existence of vampires long before they became public knowledge. A company that had kept them from the public eye so that they could use them in genetic experiments to further their research into genetics and infectious diseases. They had used vampires as a means to get the upper hand against their competitors and when they had gotten what they wanted off the vampire and were no longer deemed useful, they were disposed of. Before and during experiments they were kept in small cells treated like animals.

After a lapse in security some of the vampires had escaped, the researchers had trained Connor to help capture them. Although Connor was helping the humans, he was no more free than the escapees. Connor had a small LED implant on his neck that was connected to Vamplife and told them exactly what he was doing and helped to remind Connor who was in charge.

He had been partnered with Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Untrusted at first, they soon changed each others opinions on their species. Hank, seeing that vampires could feel just like humans and Connor seeing that humans could overlook their differences and trust a vampire with their life - sometimes risking their own safety to help them.

Hank had voiced his desire to have Connor reinstated into the precinct after the uprising had come to an end, even before Markus had offered them vampire assistance. So Connor, along with a handful of other vampires had been hired by the DPD to assist with their investigations. They had been partnered with human detectives, not just so that the new vampires had a seasoned mentor in the department but to show the city that they were making the first steps in working together with the vampires. There had been a fair amount of complaints from both sides, but Fowler has set them straight.

Connor had brought his brother with him to come work for the police. Nines, his younger brother had been kept separate from the other vampires for years. Vamplife had tried to condition him as a weapon, one that was even more efficient than Connor. He was bred to be taller and stronger than the other vampires but Hank had looked past this and welcomed him into his home. He had trusted Connor when he said his brother wouldn’t harm him. He had even argued along with Connor when they found out that Fowler had partnered Nines with Detective Gavin Reed. Fowler however was having none of it and shut them both down with every objection.

When their combined objections had failed they had cornered Gavin, letting him know exactly what would happen if he hurt Nines - discreetly, of course. Gavin had mouthed off but said he had no interest in causing problems with vampires, especially his new partner. He just wanted to get the work done and get home without injury. They kept a close eye on Gavin, but apart from the short answers between the two of them and the unease they displayed towards one another they seemed to get their job done just fine. But, soon enough there was a case that would push them all to their limits. A case that would bring them all together in a race against time.

A warehouse containing both dead vampires and humans had been discovered by a homeless man looking for a dry place to sleep for the night. When the police arrived they saw evidence of a fight between the two groups. Humans ripped apart. Vampires staked and decapitated. More disturbing was the message they discovered written on the wall in black vampire blood.

“God will strike the evil monsters down. Humanity will be saved.”

Most of the DPD partnered with vampires were assigned to the case to deal with the inevitable fall out they would get from both sides. It brought Hank, Connor, Nines and Gavin to work together - much to the annoyance of the two humans. But it was their job and they both knew that this case had the potential to start another uprising.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DPD investigate the scene and Gavin shows some emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No androids. They are vampires. Still trying to figure out this series but I hope you enjoy it.

Detective Reed’s nose wrinkled as the scent of death reached his nose. His eyes scanned across the scene in front of him, it was truly horrible. As much as he was annoyed about vampires joining society in the beginning - mostly due to them being more advanced than humans and possibly leading to humans losing their jobs. But now? Now he just wanted to do his job, he was happy to let the vampires join the shitty world humans had made.

He had expected violence. The odd fight here, some discrimination there and just a sprinkle of animosity. Gavin had grown up in a time that many people had to fight to be accepted for who they were. People had to fight just to be treated as human being, with the same rights and dignity as everyone else. People had been denied their basic human rights due to their gender, sexuality, race, even who they voted for in elections. When younger, Gavin had been a part of some of the marches for equality, he had been on the receiving end of the hatred and the clashes. So he was not blind to what was happening, he knew there would be clashes. There always had been, and always would be when something new appeared to change the “status quo”. History has a funny way of repeating itself after all.

But this? This was not a clash. This was a massacre.

There was clearly more vampire bodies than humans on the ground. Meaning what? That the vampires were the outnumbered group? Possibly, but not a certainty. The message on the wall sure made it look like humans were the ones doing the killing though. But again, not a certainty.

Turning to his partner, Gavin saw that his skin was paler than normal, his grey eyes scanning the scene pensively. Knowing his partner, Gavin was sure he probably already had at least seven different simulations as to what happened here.

At first Gavin had been jealous of how much vampires were genetically and just generally better than humans. He foolishly believed that they would replace humans and he would lose everything he had fought tooth and nail to achieve. But, the more he worked with Nines the more he realised that Nines too was fighting tooth and nail. He was trying his best to be seen as a detective and not just as a vampire.

“So,” he began “any ideas on what happened here, Blood boy?” Gavin had accepted Nines as his partner and as a fellow detective. That didn't mean he was going to stop with the teasing. He was by no means a saint after all.

“I’m sure it was just a little kumbaya group that got a bit too rambunctious.” Nines said dryly in reply.

Gavin smirked a little. That’s what he liked about Nines. Unlike most other vampires Gavin had encountered Nines’ humour was more like his own. Sarcastic and dry. The smirk still lingering, Gavin turned back to the scene, his eyes settling on two figures that had entered the area. Great! It was Hank and Connor, he guessed he should go over and play nice. Sighing loudly he walked over to them, aware that Nines was perfectly in step with him as they walked.

“So…..looks like someone didn’t like what the great vamp Markus had to say about everyone getting along and no one being a monster.”

A look of disgust crossed over Hank’s face but it was Connor who spoke.

“Sadly it is still hard for us to be accepted by some small minded people.” He said diplomatically.

“I’m sure if you just hand out some cupcakes everything would be fine.” Gavin counters as he brushed past Connor to get a closer look at the message on the wall. “Is this written in blood?”

“It looks and smells like it was written with vampire blood.” Nines answered from behind Gavin, “There is an abundance of it all around here. Guess the writer had to use what he had.” He supplied. His voice was deep, much deeper than his brothers. It was just one of the many aspect that differed between Connor and himself.

“It’s been a while since I had any education on the bible, but I’m pretty sure that ain't a quote from it.” Gavin waved vaguely at the words.

“Correct, Detective.” Connor answered. 

“Adlibbing the bible? Great.” Gavin turned back around, hands in his pockets as he looked at Hank raising a brow. “Is us working together going to be a problem or what? It going to make you sulk Anderson?”

“Don’t worry about me, Reed. I can do my job.” Hank replied, voice calm but sounding like he wanted to be anywhere else than here with Gavin.

Gavin shrugged, he guessed that was as friendly as Hank was going to treat him.

Walking back over to Nines he waited for his partner to have another look at the scene. Gavin had gotten accustomed to how Nines worked and inspecting every little bit of the crime scene. Instead of getting annoyed - like he had in the beginning - he just accepted it. It wasn’t the first time Nines had found something that they would have missed with just a quick inspection.

Gavin wasn’t even jealous about it. Gavin inspected the scene to the best of his humanly ability. Nines had advanced senses so could see things humans couldn’t. He could smell things and hear things Gavin just would never be able to. Nines had never lorded it over Gavin. Instead, he had shared everything with Gavin so that they had the same information as him. Like a human partner would.

Although it wasn’t long before all of their attention was directed to shouts from outside. That can’t be good. The police had barely been at the scene for more than an hour. How had the public media found out about the crime already?

The four of them followed the noise back outside and saw a small group of humans behind police tape. They were all shouting and chanting about how vampires needing to be wiped out and how they were all monsters - monsters shouldn’t be working with the law.

Did they not have homes to go to?

“How the phck do they know what happened? We don’t even know what happened.”

A noise to the right showed a News Van had just arrived and was recording what was happening. Great. Hate on the evening news.

Hank ordered the officers outside to help with crowd control, arresting anyone who tried to get past the tape. Even just a toe over the tape. Gavin frowned as one member of the crowd shouted a slur towards Nines and Connor. Gavin shifts, ready to make a step towards them, rebuffs on the tip of his tongue. A hand gripped his arm stopping him quickly.

“They are not worth the possible disciplinary and all the paperwork.”

Glancing back at the crowd then back at Nines, Gavin nodded slowly. Phck he hated humans.

As they stepped back inside Gavin brushed his arm against Nines’ arm a silent gesture, asking if he was okay and thanking him for stopping Gavin from shouting at the group. No doubt it would have been shown on the news later that night if he had. The vampire blinked a few times down at the human before giving a small nod, the corner of his lips twitching in a small smile before following Connor back to the scene.

“That was almost a show of human emotion, Reed.”

“Phck you, Anderson.”

“I guess you have changed. Even if it’s just a little.”

“I don’t like people upsetting my partner. He misses something and bad guys walk free. More hate towards vampires.”

Hank raises a skeptical eyebrow but says nothing. Instead he pulled a notebook out from his coat pocket and scribbling something.

“A bit old school.” Gavin snorted glad for the change in subject.

Hank shook his head at Gavin’s sarcasm but ripped off the paper and handed it over. The smaller detective looked down frowning at the message written in Hanks sketchy handwriting.

“It’s Nines address.” Hank explains, “Well I guess it’s really my address. In case you want to come over later and help look over things about the case. We usually do that at home. I think Nines would like his partner there.”

“And you and Connor?” Gavin asked not looking up from the address.

“We respect Nines and will do what he wants.” Hank gave a shrug before moving past Gavin. It wasn’t a secret that they didn’t get on. There was just too much history and too much alcohol on Hanks part. However, Hank had heard how Nines talked about Gavin and he guessed he should be the bigger man and offer an olive branch. Connor would be proud of him.

Gavin folded the paper up and shoved it into his pocket. Maybe he really was improving at being a better partner? Maybe he really was becoming less of a liability? Maybe he was less full of rage and anger and becoming more level headed. His therapist would be so proud. It had been a mandatory appointment Fowler had made when Gavin was first partnered with Nines. Fowler had apparently seen the possible friction between the two and had made a pre-emptive strike before it could grow. Now however, it had evolved into an appointment to vent about everything. Gavin wasn’t someone who liked showing emotions - show emotions is a sign of weakness as his father would say - but it was private sessions so no one had to know how Gavin felt about his partner or colleagues.

Noticing Hank had moved back over with the vampires he followed suit, walking past a smaller bundle on the floor. Gavin froze for a moment as he stared at the bundle, his mind identifying it as a body. A smaller body. A child? Vampires had children? Gavin still wasn’t totally educated on vampires but already knew they were nothing like the stories he had read as a child. They could go out into the sunshine with no consequence. Although Nines disliked the sun due to being kept in a small dark room for years. Yes, they had to drink a synthetic form of nutrients, blood, but none had ever fed on a human. And they couldn’t turn someone into a vampire so he guessed it made sense they could have children.

Gavin flinched as he felt a weight on his shoulder. Turning his head quickly to see Nines, eyes on the child’s body too.

“We have noted everything of import. Connor and Hank are heading back to the station. Shall we join them?”

“Sure.” Crap. His voice shook. Maybe he was getting too soft with all the therapy. Turning away he started towards the door, Nines following closely behind like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the series.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the story. Any comments would be amazing even if it's bad.


End file.
